


One Sunny Morning

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band), Sadie - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Aki doesn't find his lover next to him.</p><p>A/N: This is my very first yaoi fanfic. Please enjoy and tell me if it's good or not. ( ˊᵕˋ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunny Morning

Aki woke up, expecting to find Tsurugi sleeping next to him. However, when he turned to his side his lover wasn't there. He suddenly sat up, alarmed and fully awake. He looked around his room. "Tsuru...?" he called out. He got out of bed and started wandering around his condo. "Where could he be?" he wondered to himself. He heard the shower turn off down the hall. He turned and started walking toward it. A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Tsurugi stepped out in a borrowed bathrobe. He saw Aki walking towards him. "Oh! Good morning, babe." Aki picked up his pace. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your--eh?" Tsurugi saw the stern look on his lover's face and quickly backed into the bathroom, attempting to shut the door. Aki stopped the door with a random object and stepped in, grabbing Tsurugi's wrist. He pulled the younger man out of his bathroom and lifted him into his arms, carrying him like a baby. "Aki," Tsurugi questioned as Aki started walking, "what are you doing?" "We," replied Aki, putting emphisis on 'we,' "are going back to the bedroom." Tsurugi struggled to get out of his lover's arms. "Wait, Aki, I just got out of the shower and I need to get dressed," he protested. "Trust me, you're wearing enough clothes already," replied Aki. "Are you aware of the uncomfortable draft?!" Tsurugi exclaimed, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
   
Aki nudged the door open with a foot and gently tossed Tsurugi into the unmade bed. Tsurugi looked up to see Aki, his back faced toward him, taking off his shirt. He quickly tried to get out of bed only to be pinned down by Aki's strong arms. "No," said Tsurugi, "Aki, no! Mmmph--" Aki lifted Tsurugi's chin with two fingers and kissed him roughly until he finally stopped struggling. The older man kept Tsurugi's arms pinned over his head with one hand and rummaged through a nearby nightstand with the other. He found what he was looking for and pulled out two pieces of black silky cloth to bound the younger man's hands to the head board. He got up again and took off his pijama pants. He then crawled back on top of Tsurugi, looking straight into his lover's widened eyes, with one of his legs between the other man's legs.  
   
"I don't think there's a need for me to say anything," said Aki, stroking Tsurugi's hair, "I'm sure you know what happens next." He gently pressed his leg against the younger man's groin. He felt Tsurugi shudder underneath him. "Aki...no..." Tsurugi protested in vain. Aki kept his eyes on the younger man as his fingers traced up one of Tsurugi's thighs. "Ah," Tsurugi wimpered lightly as he felt Aki's warm hand gently grasp his lenth. Even in the darkness of the closed curtains, Tsurugi could still see Aki's sadistic grin. Aki leaned closer to Tsurugi for another kiss as he slowly began to pump him. "Mmph, mmmph, MMMPH!" Tsurugi moaned under Aki's kiss. He started squirming when Aki began to rub one finger around the head of his cock, the tip of his fingernail lightly scratching the sensitive skin. "I can't hold back any longer," thought Aki as he smothered KY over Tsurugi's hole, stretching the small area, "I want you, Tsurugi. I want every bit of you. I want you so much, that I just can't control myself anymore." He pulled down his black boxers and sighed as he felt his own fully erect lenth release itself from the tight space. "Please forgive me..."  
   
Tsurugi shuddered and started wimpering lightly as Aki slowly entered him. "Aki," he gasped, "it hurts." "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," replied Aki. "Ah...AHH!" Tsurugi exclaimed as Aki's hips began to move. "No...Aki, hnn, no more...hah..." Tsurugi struggled against the restraints, attempting to break free. Aki kissed him again, hoping his lover would calm down. "Hnnn...hnnn...mmm...!" Tsurugi continued to resist as Aki held him down. "No, stop. Aki, s-stop...AH!" Aki did not listen. "Your mouth is saying 'no,' but your body is saying 'yes.'" "Hah..." Tsurugi couldn't hold back anymore and gave in, "Aki, m-m-more...more--AH!" Aki lifted Tsurugi's legs, placed them on his shoulders, and did as he was told. Tsurugi's back arched as Aki hit his prostate just right. He could feel the warmth of Aki's dick as the bassist continued to move inside of him. Aki was completely absorbed in his own lust, his eyes closed, sighing into the nape of Tsurugi's neck.    
   
Aki finally released Tsurugi's wrists and felt the younger man's arms wrap around his neck.  
   
He nibbled Tsurugi's ear and ran his toungue down his lover's neck, stopping to lightly suck at the younger man's nipples. He smoothed Tsurugi's hair and looked into his dark brown eyes. Aki already knew he loved Tsurugi, he just didn't know he loved him that much. Tsurugi couldn't believe what was happening. He finally had this man, this demonic yet angel-like man, in his arms. This is what he always wanted: to be this close to Aki. He smiled and kissed his lover. Aki lifted Tsurugi's waist into the air for better leverage. The way he growled made the sex even hotter. "Tsuru, you're so cruel," Aki said, "why do you make me love you so much?" "You're the one whose being cruel, you big jerk," replied Tsurugi. "if you want sex, hnn, all you have to do is ask!" The young guitarist did not realize that Aki's love for him had nothing to do with sex. Sex is just another activity they get to enjoy together. Tsurugi could feel the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach as his body began to tense. He knew he would cum soon and did his best to hold back as long as he could. Aki wasn't far behind either, but did not attempt to stop anytime soon. "Quitting is for the weak," he thought, using up his last brain cells to concentrate on destroying his lover's ass until it was physically impossible for either of them to get out of bed.  
   
Aki kept going harder and harder, making Tsurugi's screams deafening and sounded almost unhuman-like. "Wow," thought Aki, "whoever knew that Tsurugi's scream is louder than Mizuki's laugh?" He smirked as he licked his lips and went for Tsurugi's long, pale, and beautiful neck. Without thinking; he gently sunk his teeth into the other man's neck, licking the sensitive area to soften the love bite he was about to leave.  
   
Cursing under his breath, Tsurugi grabbed onto Aki's hair and clenched his eyes shut. Aki let go of his lover's neck and soon started searching for his lips. First, a sweet peck. It slowly became deep and passionate when their tongues intwined, lips moving, the heat of thier bodies radiating from one another. Aki wrapped his muscular arms around Tsurugi and pulled him up, seating him firmly on his lap. They held each other in their arms as they continued to kiss and fuck intensively. Soon enough neither of them couldn't take it any longer and orgasmned at the same time, their fluids getting everywhere. They both collapsed soon afterward, their boddies still connected.  
   
"Looks like you'll need another shower."  
"DAMMIT."


End file.
